wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Willows
This is Willow's sona! Please don't use / edit or take her or her content without permission first, thank you! Awesome Coding by Bone! Pixel art by Verglas!! Thank you UwU A P P E A R A N C E "Well, I've just stopped by to... give this here I guess!" ~ Willow'' Dragons would mistake the RainWing as just another RainWing and not a NightWing hybrid, however, this is exactly what she is! Although she can change the color of her scales, Willow prefers them to stay a bright and almost blinding lemon yellow with whorls of pink, similar to Kinkajou's main scales. Her face is masked with a layer of bright pink, almost the color of strawberries but small slits of her main lemon yellow slide in between cracks in the pink. Her ruff is rather large and a bright pastel blue with slight speckles of silvery white like stars. Bright and cheerful blue eyes appear from the cloud of pink masking her face and traveling up her horns and ears but small splatters of blue show on her ears sometimes. Her build is long and slinky like a large, bright yellow snake with legs, a long prehensile tail spills out from behind and is covered with whorls of both bright lemon yellow and pink like pink lemonade. Her wings are rather short but durable as wings, these are blinding yellow, slightly paler than her main scales and have long streaks of soft blue and pink. The membranes themselves are deep violet with eruptions of lava red clouds and dusty gold like an angry storm of clouds. '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' "Dragons think all RainWings are lazy, dumb and careless creatures, but you know what? RainWings a beautiful things and aren't as dumb as they look!" ~ Willow Most would call the RainWing dragoness crazy, insane or maybe even weird. Willow can't blame them, I mean, it IS the truth after all! Positivity radiates off of the bouncy dragonet as she meets others, speaking out against mistreatment of RainWings. Although most would say RainWings are dumb, lazy and by far stupid dragon tribe, Willow isn't the only exception. She believes her tribe is more than they seem, none of them are stupid and none of them are lazy despite what everyone says about them. Through her eyes, everyone is treated equally and looking for silver lining, staying positive no matter what happens. Willow is rather spunky, weird and delusional as she has beliefs that would be considered impossible and not physically possible. H I S T O R Y "Although I'm dead, I'm rather thankful I've lived such a wonderful life." ~ Willow It all started a few years ago. A white egg hatched, displaying a small dragonet, lemon yellow scales and shimmering pink. No one knew who she belonged to, but from the slight silvery stars upon her ruff and wings, they guessed her a NightWing hybrid. It seemed, Firefly knew who her daughter was and at first adopted by the RainWing-NightWing princess before finding out. The rainforest Was great! Queen Glory had given her granddaughter and her parents a weaved house up closest to the sun, a perk for being a princess. Although life seemed great, Willow's little home was quite bright and hard to live in with all the sunlight pouring in. But she adapted the sunlight pouring in everyday and was enrolled in a rather new RainWing academy where Willow learned all about the RainWing culture and what job she might take up when she grows up. At this school, most didn't seem to like the hybrid having NightWing ancestor and the RainWings and NightWings haven't been getting along lately. Some, in fact, fear war to start up once more. Willow tried her best to ignore it all, a new friend had helped her with it. A rather spunky SeaWing hybrid princess who had been enrolled in the same school was this friend and was named Cotinga. A few years past, school started getting a little harder, but that was the fun part about going! That is... until one day Willow's friend had suggested to go out of the Rainforest Kingdom and explore the world beyond. She hesitated at the thought at first, but agreed, widely curious at what there was to see. Apparently the only thing to see out there was death. As dragonets, they hadn't been keeping good enough eye out for dangers... such as getting knocked into water by scavengers. Cotinga hadn't heard the clicking back of a ballista or the squeaking of their small voices, commanding to fire. Sure, the arrow was about to hit the princess through the chest. But Willow had heard the whistling the metal through the air. Pushing her aside, the RainWing princess was pierced, a loud thump before falling. She'd seen the shocked and utterly scared expression on her friend's snout when she died, and she smiled back at it before plummeting into the raging river below, soundless at the bottom. okay, so it wasn't the prettiest ending for a dragonet, but when she woke, a new world was opened up to her. A world, a city... called Unity. T R I V I A "Everyone has their special abilities and have things that make them important or special in their own way!" ~ Willow * Probably lives in a alternate universe or perhaps just the future of Pyrrhia * A good friend of Vaporwave's although never mentioned in her history * Obsessed with going UwU because it really expresses her feelings to everyone! * Her zodiac sign is Gemini * Easily distracted sometimes, but other times, such as when she's at work, it's hard to stop her from doing what she's doing * Possibly the first dragonsona who's dead? * Seems more attracted to her own gender than opposite R E L A T I O N S H I P S Feel free to add your sona (or alt) if we've talked for awhile, please! "Isn't it lovely to have friends wherever you go? They're like family, but you choose them!" ~ Willow C O T I N G A "Cotinga is the bestest and by far coolest friend I've ever had!! I wish her good luck in life... Hopefully, we'll meet again sometime." ~ Willow Awesome friendo! From the day they met at school, Willow has been quite fond of the SeaWing princess! Although she misses her dearly after sacrificing herself to save her, but hopes one day they'll cross paths again. Sometimes, the RainWing thinks of Cotinga as a little sister, someone to look after and protect. This is possibly why she sacrificed herself for the princess's life. Very positive Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty)